


Get Off The Couch

by Cheepers



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Animals, Dialogue Heavy, Harm to Animals, M/M, Pets, Phobias, Random & Short, Recreational Drug Use, Sharing a Room, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheepers/pseuds/Cheepers
Summary: Richard picks up all kinds of strays in the Commonwealth.MacCready may or may not have an irrational fear of dogs.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Male Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Sole Survivor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Having Met You

MacCready hates dogs. In his experience of nearly loosing various limbs, they weren’t the nicest. Pets in general are too much of a pain in the Commonwealth, to be honest. He wouldn’t say he was scared of them, just generally uneasy _near_ them.

So to say he nearly jumps out of his skin as four dogs enter the Third Rail VIP would be an understatement. Following their apparent leader, some piece of work with a combat rifle, they come to a halt beside him and stare intently at MacCready. The owner is tall; hell, everything about him is big, including his band of furry companions. It seems MacCready has a customer. He’s desperate enough for caps to say yes, regardless of his least favourite animals as possible pack mates.

Three of the newcomer’s mutts were average dogs, a Shepard, a brindle, and a black and tan. The other was a mongrel, lean and deadly. It still seems wild as it snaps at the smaller brindle hound, the whites of its eyes bulging madly. Dog Man clicks his tongue, and the beast falls silent. It was bad enough when Winlock and Barnes show their faces near his potential customers, but now he has to act as if he does not see a drooling irradiated hound yawn, all teeth and bone-crushing power. When the Gunners leave, it is a relief, however short lived. MacCready suppresses a shudder and looks towards Dog Man, who clears his throat.

“They don’t bite, you know.”

“Who, those two clowns? I know that. I’m not so sure about your mutts though...” MacCready huffs. Dog Man chuckles and lowers himself to the ground, patting the mongrel on her snout, who in turn snarls viciously. MacCready sputters.

“Sparky is always like this. Doesn’t mean she’s angry though.” Dog Man says sweetly, still petting the hellhound. Her snarls increase in volume, yet she makes no move to come in for the kill. The others whine and draw closer, demanding attention as well. Dog Man obliges, ruffling each by the ears.

“Listen, if you’re here to preach about The Atom or make friends, then get lost. I’m a merc, not a pet sitter” MacCready spits.

“The name’s Richard, if you plan on joining me. I’m looking for someone, and I need a sniper to keep the raiders off my dogs along the way. I heard that you were the best at what you do, so I thought I might pay you a visit.” Dog Man stands and dusts his cargo pants, frowning slightly. “But you clearly seem bothered by them, so should I look elsewhere?” He hisses lowly, crossing his arms.

MacCready cringes and squints his eyes. Duncan can’t wait; he’s already on borrowed time. He holds out his hand.

“250 caps, upfront. That’s as low as I’ll go.” He pipes up a bit, proud of his unwavering voice. Richard smirks and shakes MacCready’s hand.

“Deal.”

“And I want half a cut of the loot.” MacCready tests the already murky waters. His voice does waver this time as the mongrel stops growling to glower at him.

“Okay man.”

“Wait, what? No haggling?” Richard, a man of few words, grins and digs through his bag. He pulls out a few pouches of pre-separated caps. He holds them out to the mercenary, who takes them slowly.

“Buddy, when you’ve got this many mouths to feed, food ain’t cheap. I have quite a bit saved up. This is nothing. Besides, half is fair out here, isn’t it? Lots to loot off the bodies to make it all up anyway. I’m lucky.” He says softly, staring off for a moment. “If you don’t mind the slobber or the whining, then welcome to the party.”

“Don’t flash your money around, ‘Buddy’. You’ll get a bullet. Speaking of which, how do I know I won’t get one in the back of my head?” MacCready inquires suspiciously, definitely going to mind the slobbering and the whining. Richard shrugged.

“You don’t. Just do your job and you should be fine.”


	2. Gracie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MacCready gains a shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written combat before! This still felt pretty rushed, but this scene kept playing out in my head. I'm introducing the dogs by chapter!

Richard throws a wrench from behind his hiding spot. With a loud crash, muffled cursing and gun cocking can be heard from the doorway. He fumbes with his Pipboy for a moment, then waves for MacCready to move position a little closer. Richard and his dogs were crouched low, hidden behind a shelving unit. MacCready gripped his sniper rifle tightly, sweat beading off his face as he shuffled forward.

"Okay so there's about eight raiders on the other side. A little more than I was expecting, but it shouldn't be too hard. There's a staircase over there. Maybe see if you can find a good position? Take Gracie with you. Wait for my signal." Richard whispers airily. He clicks his tongue at the black and tan dog, who pricks her ears forward and waits.

"I knew it was a trap, boss."

"Yeah well maybe I did too. Still, the pay better be worth it." Richard hisses under his breath. "Go on girl. Follow."

"Wait, what's the signal?" MacCready asks dimly. Richard's grin is all teeth.

"You see."

MacCready rolls his eyes, pushes past Richard and the hellhounds, and makes his way up the staircase. Gracie follows close behind, her tongue licking out the side of her scarred upper lip. He takes position behind a hole in the wall. There's a Picket Fences magazine he picks up for Richard; the man was a wizard with home decorating. He reaches for his pack, stowing away the magazine and pulling out some .308's. He loads his rifle and takes aim at Demo, who seems to be the head of the operation, and waits for the signal. Gracie whines softly with her ears flattened back.

Gunfire, loud and sudden, reaches MacCready before he realizes what's going on. ' _This dumbas- idiot needs to learn proper communication_ ', he mutters, while taking a wild shot at the raiders. His concentration ruined, he tries to at least keep the raiders off Richard's beloved mongrel, Sparky, as she tears at one of their faces. MacCready shutters and misses his shot. Gracie is growling beside him, desperate to join the fray.

She hesitates, before whipping around to chomp onto a raider lifting a tire iron at MacCready. MacCready yells in surprise and falls back, quickly reloading. He freezes as he watches Gracie tear out the rider's throat. The raider makes a wet gasp and doesn't move anymore. She's still hanging on, shaking her head and growling low, deep in her throat. Well, into the rider's throat. 

"Mac! I got the paint Abbot needed! Mac?" Richard lowers the paint cans he held aloft just moments ago, his eyes darting towards his bloody hound. She's wagging her tail and looking expectantly at MacCready, who feels his stomach do flips. He hadn't noticed the gunfire stopped.

"We did it Mac. Congratulate her!" Richard pips as Gracie's tail wags even harder, if possible. MacCready is still shaking as he reaches out a clammy hand to pet the dog on the head. She's wet with blood, but soft to the touch.

"Good... good job, girl." He rasps. Richard holds out his hand for MacCready to take, and he helps him up off the floor.

"I felt the same way. You get used to it. C'mon, I'll buy you a beer at the Dugout tonight."

\---

"She won't leave me alone! She's like a leech!" MacCready exclaims, banging his fist on the table. Richard huffs a laugh and stares at MacCready with hooded eyes. Every one else in the Dugout is less than pleased with all the yelling.

"She's a dog Mac. They get protective." He titters, swirling his Nuka Cola around with a straw.

"Still! She's. Fucki- very creepy. I can't get an ounce of sleep. Ever since Hardware Town. She just won't stop whining at me." Said pooch chooses this moment to whine softly, begging for scraps of MacCready's Stingwing fillet.

"You said you didn't mind!" Richard stabs his fork in the air toward MacCready.

"I do! Don't! Argh! Fuck- screw this! I needed the money, man. I'm going back to Homeplate. I'll see you tomorrow." MacCready stands and throws his napkin at Richard, who giggles and attempts to dodge. Gracie stands and follows MacCready out of the Dugout.


End file.
